The Morning After
by ginzaban
Summary: Story following "Never a dull Moment" Fenris wakes up in Hawke's mansion sleeping next to someone...who isn't Hawke? Anders and Fenris work together to find the sarcastic asshole in the giant city of Kirkwall. Upset and raging, what will they do to their lover when they find him? (HawkexFenris & HawkexFenrisxAnders & FenrisxAnders)


He awoke stunned and stupid. His green eyes tinted with red burned as the sunlight from the window touched them, stabbing him like a thousand darts.

He touched his head to make sure it was still intact, but oh he could feel it was. It's been years since Fenris had last gotten a hangover and the only thing that hurt him more than his head was the fact that he couldn't for the life of him remember what had happened the night before.

He scowled as his fingers ran through the satin red sheets underneath him, gripping them tightly with his lyrium scared hands. Why?

Why was it that he forgot what had happened the night before this? This couldn't have been Denarius' doing, he was in Hawke's bedroom...Hawke.

Suddenly he heard a rustle in the sheets next to him averting his gaze immediately to the man under the covers sleeping by his side.

"Hawke wake up, its past noon." He grumbled feeling his throat hurt as he spoke. What _did_ he do last night? He would get answers now.

"Hhn" was the only answer given to him. Peeved now, Fenris grabbed the sheets and tore them off the sleeping body next to him, to find out, in pure astonishment that it wasn't Hawke sleeping next to him, but Anders. That blasted mage Anders who was happily cuddling _his_ armour in his arms with not a thought in mind. It was then that Fenris realized that he, along with Anders, was not wearing anything. Anything at all, naked as the day the Maker created them.

Fenris felt sick to his stomach and wanted to wretch. Instead of doing so, he used his right hand to throw the mage off the bed who landed hard on the floor with a 'clunk'.

"Ohh waa? Wh-What is the matter?" Anders said clearly in a dazed state of mind. What's the matter? Fenris repeated in his head ready to kill someone, _anyone_ who dared anger him at this point.

"GET UP" he ordered, doing so himself and making his way to the bathroom finding articles of his clothing on the floor on the way. "HAWKE!?" He yelled out into the house obviously in distraught. "I will tear your manhood off Hawke if you tell me ANYTHING I do not wish to hear..." He looked at himself in the mirror, covered torso up with red marks. He wouldn't look at Anders who, perplexed and confused, also stared at Fenris in awe.

"You're not Hawke." He said stupidly. "What happened? Why is there writing all over me? Did you do this elf?"

"OF COURSE I DID!" Fenris retorted, his voice a low growl. "WHY WOULD I TOUCH A MAGE LIKE YOU?"

"I'm going to throw up." Anders threw his robe on quickly before running downstairs.

"Ah! You're up at last messere Anders?" Said the Dwarf Bodine quirky and unfazed as ever. "Master Hawke went out I believe, he said to-"  
>"Excuse me" Anders interrupted before running to the bathroom.<p>

"Right..." Bodine said before turning to his boy Sandal.

"Enchantment?"

"The master left a note for you and your friend on the desk" He said before the door where Anders was throwing up in the toilet. "I've...um, I'll go get a potion." He trailed off not entirely sure how to act. What Hawke did was his own business, as a Champion of Kirkwall it was a pleasure serving under him in the first place, though Bodine couldn't help but wonder at the best of times.

Bodine watched the elf (fully dressed now) run down the stairs before tripping halfway and catching himself on the handrail where Isabella had inscribed her name. Why did it hurt so much to walk? He didn't want to know though he had a good idea. But all the same he did want to find his former lover and punch him in the nose for even letting Anders in the house.

"Enchantment!"

"Fenris? Don't run now, you were up all night ye'were!" The elf turned red and frowned.

"You heard me...All night?" The Dwarf changed the subject and handed Fenris the letter Hawke left them. He read it aloud.

_Dear Angels,_

Fenris rolled his eyes angrily before continuing.

_In the early morning I realized how angry the two of you would be at me for indulging you in the best night of your lives, regrettably alongside one another. I do not apologize for anything I've done as I personally believe I can die happy now without regrets, and therefore cannot be present while you wake up. There is food in the pantry and wine to help the hangovers!_

_I will be outside Kirkwall working with the reconstruction of the bone pit for the day so don't follow me, please. Because I could just be lying and could be at the Viscounts office gossiping or something along those lines...I don't really know where I am going, anywhere but home! Haha! ~_

_With oodles of love and handsome charm,_

_~Alexandrian Hawke_

_P.S thanks for the fun! ;) xox_

_P.P.S Fenris I used your toothbrush, sorry!_

It wasn't funny and the amusement in Hawke's writing only enraged him more. After a while of being locked up in the bathroom, Anders read the letter shortly after Fenris and frowned terribly.

"Justice is calling me a whore."

"You _are _a whore. Now get out of my way I need to find the idiot responsible for the destruction of my morality and pride."

Once strong enough to walk, and hold their vomit in check, the two ventured out of the Hawke estate greeted strongly by the harsh sunlight that seemed to mock their terrible headaches.

"I can't cure whatever happened to us until we find out _what_ happened to us." Anders said regrettably walking behind Fenris who took the lead down the streets of hightown. "I think we were drugged. You don't suppose Hawke would-"  
>"Do you not remember anything mage?" Fenris snarled. "Isabella and Verric were at the Hanged Man last night with us. They will have answers to all this if Hawke refuses to give any, that blight minded fool."<p>

Anders touched the red mark on the side of his neck and blushed before shaking his head shadowing Fenris in their walk to the Hanged Man pub.

Their first visit to unlocking the secrets of their night was at the source of the madness. The Hanged man was just as they had left it, ale soaked and the ideal place for the fools of the city to hang out. That was why they were there, of course.

Though the atmosphere held a different colour as they walked in, perhaps it was just an off day. Or perhaps they made such an impression last night it was enough for the patrons of the bar to shout cat calls at them and whistle in hysterical pleasure and mocking.

"Be silent before I have your tongues cut off." The elf growled, letting Anders walk in front of him now on their way to Isabella's usual spot.

"At's what ye'd like eh Elf? We know ye had fun with the Champions tongue last night! Yahaha!"

Fenris knocked the drunkards drink to the floor before standing in front of Isabella in such a sinister way Justice was telling Anders to give the elf a smack before he bombed the joint. Anders was reluctant and decided he would smack him later if not himself for such stupidity he showed the night before.

Isabella drank her usual and turned to the two before cocking her head to the side like a curious dog.

"What?"

"You know perfectly well _what_" Fenris replied. "_Tell _us what happened last night."

"I can't tell you what happened love, I wasn't there." She smirked before lowering her head and sighing, "_I _wasn't invited."

"Isabella, please!" Anders pleaded. His voice softened once they noticed the bartender listening in on their conversation which only made Fenris that much more angrier.

"We need to know something about last night it's a blur. Someone touched our drinks perhaps, was it Hawke?"

A minute standing in silence Isabella questioned her morality deciding between the pros and cons of admitting herself of not. They both stared at her, dumbfounded and annoyed before she determined that Fenris could rip her heart out and give it to Anders to use in some demon voodoo if she told them it was her doing.

"Hawke did it. Said he wanted to try something different, something with three people. I tried to stop him you know."

Both their mouths dropped.

"He wouldn't listen, you know how it is, Hawke this Hawke that, so self centered! Honestly, I can't stand people like that. Verric had no idea and me well, I did my best. Sorry boys, your bedtime banter couldn't have been prevented! That filthy rapist."

"Enough!" Fenris said before turning to leave.

"W-Where are you going?" Anders frowned watching the elf storm off unaware of the smile on Isabella's face behind him.

"To find that bastard and give him what he deserves."

"I'm guessing that isn't a hug, is it?" The pirate mocked. "Better go as well love; the customers here are just going to make fun of you." She winked.

Anders looked quickly at the bar patrons before running after Fenris, his staff gripped tightly in hand. He would help Fenris. They disagreed and hated one another but if it involved Hawke's head on a plate for the Templar's he would be a part of it. Or, perhaps that is a little harsh he thought, double guessing himself in silence. Justice scowled at his stupidity.

Lowtown was cold and smelled like dog piss. In their relentless search for the Champion they decided Aveline's guard would be a good place to start. Hawke often did jobs for her and asked little in return. As sarcastic and idiotic he could be sometimes, the man had a warm heart. Maybe that's why they couldn't get enough of him. Anders pouted and said,

"Now I know what Lowtown feels like. Pissed on, dirty and sad"

"You're saying that Darktown is any better? You do understand I don't have shoes on; walking through your disease ridden streets is a nightmare. And not just because you're at the end of the road waiting for us like a monster."

"Friendly." Anders retorted upsettingly. "Maybe I like it that way. Especially if it means you'll be stepping in shit when you visit."

"I follow Hawke for him, not you."

Stupid elf, Anders thought. They both continued walking in silence until they reached the Viscounts building at the edge of Kirkwall's Hightown borders. Ignoring the looks that were given to them being dressed so informally and running no less through the halls to the Guards room, they made their way to Aveline without much restriction.

"I wonder what happened here?" Anders questioned. The entire guards hall was covered in flyers, filled to the brim with guards, sitting in the hall and what appeared to be, waiting for their guard captain to stop yelling in her room.

"Aveline's upset, it seems." Fenris said obviously. They both entered the captain's office and were both greeted with a vase to the head.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Aveline screamed. "One more word from you and I'll have the gallows co-" Her eyes looked up, realizing that it wasn't who she thought it was standing in pain at her door. She dropped the papers she was about to whip. "Oh, you two, what are you doing here? Where's Hawke?"

"What is the matter with you?" Anders growled holding his sore head. "And we were going to ask the same of you!"

Aveline snorted before turning to lean on her desk. "That man almost cost me my JOB. Take them out Aveline! He said, don't worry a few drinks won't hurt anyone he said."

Fenris looked over at Anders then back at the woman.

"It seems we're in a similar standpoint."

"He screwed you too?" She questioned before sitting down to her work, rubbing her head that consisted of a painful hangover. The two of them flinched and didn't reply; Anders blushed again which made Fenris question his sanity, again.

Reluctant to tell Aveline what really happened, (for good reason) they asked instead if she was willing to go with them in finding the son of a bitch who caused them so much discomfort.

"I've got too much to tend to here. The guards have to make their rounds today. How are they supposed to do that with headaches as bad as the blight?"

"We understand." Anders said rubbing the stubble on his face. "Thanks for the vase. Did Hawke say where he was going?"

"Again, I'm sorry about that. Hawke told me that he was going to check up on his uncle Gamlin. Good luck boys." She turned back to her work then in preparation for the new assignments to be posted on the roster.

Fenris suddenly felt very tired as they left the Viscount's building, the lyrium in his body was stinging and though he was used to it, he pleaded the maker for it to stop. The last thing he needed was to look weak in front of the cat loving mage.

"Why not ask your demon counterpart what happened last night?" He said gruffly, walking over a dead rat on the path going towards Gamlin's house in lowtown.

"Justice refuses to talk to me about it." said Anders. "He says that it's not his place to discuss my sexual life with others...Which I suppose is also his own. I wonder if he's embarrassed."

"Don't fret. Whoring is nothing to be embarrassed about. Why not get a real job in the Blooming Rose mage? I'm sure you'd make a few sovereigns stripping for Meredith."

"Is that what you think of me?" he said raising his voice. "Some plaything while all along in Tevinter you've been doing all that Denarius tells you to? That's rich. You can't even spell your own name for what it's worth."

"Watch your tongue."

Silence fell upon them once again, both of them upset and in pain from the night before. It didn't take more than an hour's time to get to the shack where Hawke's uncle called home. They knocked and once entered the look on the older man's face was nothing more then awkward, perhaps wondering if he should have let them in at all.

"You two look horrible, what do you want? Alexandrian isn't here he left not five minutes ago." Anders moaned. Fenris held his breathe as this house reeked of nothing but cheese, fire and old man.

"Where did he go?" the elf questioned angrily. Gamlin growled before turning to his fireplace. "He said he was going to visit one of his stupid elf friends, I assumed he meant you. I'm not his bloody secretary I thought that was your job elf. Following him around like an infatuated dog, now I'd like for the both of you to leave I've got business to attend to."

Though his grumpy nature angered them, they did as they were told, their moods only getting worse by the second.

"That was rude of him" Anders stated crossing his arms as they walked to Merrill's place. "We should hurry before he moves on again. C'mon."

They ran now, through the dark rat infested streets, past the Hanged Man quickly, and then past the merchants who stood in their everyday spot hoping to sell useless weaponry to the poor who so desperately needed it.

Meanwhile, a couple streets away, Merrill was chatting to the Champion of Kirkwall both discussing what would be the best plan for her in the future, to stay in the elf district in Lowtown or perhaps to move elsewhere.

"I can help you find a place, somewhere safe Merrill. I worry about you."

The elf giggled happily and shook her head. "No need, I've been here for so long I've grown accustom to these surroundings. It's really not that bad, once you get used to it. And with visits from friends often there really isn't anything else I want."

"Not even a talk with, HOLY SHIT!"

"There." Fenris said, taking out his sword from its holster on his back.

"What's a holy..shit?" Merrill cut herself off as she looked at the two men baring arms.

"Gentlemen, I can explain myself, obviously you are upset..."

"Why are they both glowing blue?" Merrill asked astonishingly. "It's rather pretty isn't it?"

Hawke turned around to run but he wasn't quick enough, Fenris grabbed his arm throwing him to the ground while Anders held him down on the other side of him. Merrill shrieked and ran into her home to grab something to help the man from a premature death.

"When I said I wanted a sandwich I didn't mean like this!" He winced looking up at Anders. "Really, this is harassment"

"Perhaps you can explain to us why you drugged us last night? Wanted to try something _different_, you're nothing but a cheater." Fenris growled truly upset. Hawke wriggled but it was pointless with the both of them practically sitting on him.

"Now you both listen to me! I did not do anything criminal, it was Isabella's doing! She framed me that blasted woman."

"Get off of him!" Merrill said as she threw a glass of hot water at Hawke's face causing him to scream. "Oh! I'm so sorry that, that was. Well I have really bad aim you see"

"No he deserved it." Fenris said while Anders looked shocked by the gesture the female elf did. She was a mage, but resorted to hot water to quell them? She was too kind Merrill.

"Maker help me, I'm missing my yoga class right now" Hawke whined.

"I'll give you another exercise to practice instead." Fenris said the lyrium in his body dwelling as he picked the man up by the armour and walked towards the ocean right next to the elf district.

Hawke, unsure of what was happening flailed, grabbing onto Merrill's house not wanting to be thrown into the salty water.

"NOW stop that!" he yelled completely baffled as Fenris held him over the edge, the water not a meter away. "Whatever you think I did, it's a misunderstanding Fenris!"

"Perhaps that is a little much" Anders said, too kind to ever throw a man with full armour into the ocean. He looked at Merrill as they both held onto Fenris pulling him back, away from the edge of the water. "We can let him explain himself before casting him away, it's only fair."

Fenris struggled against the two mages behind him more annoyed then really upset now at this point.

"I'll throw the both of you in next." He threatened. That was when Hawke truly caught his strength, grabbing the elf and throwing him into the water instead of himself. Merrill gasped loudly while Anders just stared at the elf who sputtered in the water, his hair dripping wet and his clothes soaked to the bone.

"And you" Hawke said gleefully shoving Anders into the water right after. Merrill held her own head in disbelief and watched with Hawke as Anders fell on top of the elf who submerged again under the water.

"You both really needed to cool your heads."

"People pee in that area." Merrill made a face and looked at Hawke. "They peed there not an hour ago, Andraste..." Hawke ignored that comment and stared down at the two, Anders pouting sadly and Fenris glaring right back up at him.

"Think before you strike! Won't you believe me when I say that Isabella set this up? She found a drug and thought it would be a laugh to test it out. You two were acting out because of her idiocy so I brought you home and did absolutely _nothing_ to either of you! I tried to make you both comfortable and helped you take your armour off, but at that point Fenris," he turned to the elf who waded in the water slowly, his ear twitching to what he was hearing now. "Pushed me away and told me that he wanted to teach Anders a lesson."

Silence crept into them all except for Merrill who wondered what kind of lesson Fenris taught Anders.

"You didn't stop them from fighting?" she asked blinking twice turning to the hair soaked Ferelden man.

"Are you kidding? And miss watching the hottest thing since myself? You don't understand how great my night was and I didn't even participate at all."

"Are," Anders shuddered feeling his stomach curl again, refusing to look at the silver haired elf who was barely keeping himself above the water, assuming in Tevinter Fenris was never taught how to swim. "Are y-you suggesting that he...And_ I?_"

"You fucked each other in front of me." Hawke said blatantly. "Wouldn't even look at me, hurt my feelings but I couldn't have stopped you two if I wanted too." A grin crept over the man's face before Merrill said something in elfish before running back into her house and slammed the door shut. Hawke sighed; perhaps he shouldn't have said that in front of Merrill.

"I want to die." Fenris said right before letting himself sink underwater. Anders held onto the concrete wall in front of them and said nothing, nor helped Fenris.

"Honestly Fenris, don't be that way" the man said. Anders, who was too stunned to help the elf made Hawke snort before jumping into the water and pull his lover up above it so he wouldn't drown. Fenris did his best to seem as heavy as possible which made it even more difficult for Hawke who wore more armour then the both of them.

"Don't beat yourself up, perhaps you are pissed, but that's understandable since we're all wading in elf piss at the moment." Fenris sneered.

"You did _nothing_ about it?" Anders asked again, this time attempting to pull himself up the high wall that was barricaded off by steel bars. "Alexandrian how could you?"

The man let Anders stand on his shoulder, helping him up the wall and over the bars.

"I've probably got STD's now you realize." Fenris said starring off into space as Hawke did his best to hoist him up next. He laughed loudly at that and told him not to worry. Both of them now out of the fowl water dripping wet, still refusing to look at one another in the eyes just stared at Hawke who smiled gently.

"I'm still not going to apologize you know." He said. "So I suppose it's reasonable if you don't wish to talk to me for some time now. I recommend that you both shower and change. Just because you're in lowtown now doesn't mean you need to smell like the people who live here."

Before they could say anything back, Hawke, assuming they would refuse to help him over the barricade turned around in the rough water and decided to find an easier access back to the docks swimming off and around the edges of lowtown.

It took a moment before Anders called out to Hawke but he didn't return. He looked down and stood up, grateful that there weren't a lot of people in the elf district to see (or hear) what they were doing.

"We shouldn't have been so harsh. If what he's saying is true then I...am the one who should apologize to you. But just so you know, we do not tell this to _anyone_ or so help me I will murder you with a toothpick and fecal matter from darktown."

He left Fenris sitting there, looking out into the ocean lost in his own thoughts. He did smell awful and it was his first priority to get cleaned up. Shaking his head to rid his hair of its wetness Fenris made his way slowly back up to Hightown to his estate, took a shower and changed.

The entire time he felt a heavy weight in his chest, like it was his own hand squeezing his heart before ripping it out. Why did he feel this way? He did nothing wrong, took out his anger accordingly though with some miscommunication, but still did not deserve to feel this way.

His sat down at his table and stroked the almost empty bottle of wine he kept there at all times, drank the rest of it down before throwing it on the ground shattering it. He thought perhaps he felt bad because of the look Hawke had given him while he was in the water. His eyes bluer then the ocean itself locked onto the elves and smiled lovingly up at him. It wasn't fair really, those faces. He couldn't help but be attracted to the Ferelden but then again you cannot control who you fall in love with.

After a moments rest by himself, he decided to venture down the street. Letting himself into the Hawke estate and walking upstairs past the two Dwarfs who greeted him and past Orana the elf they have previously saved.

Hawke was where he thought he'd find him. Sitting at his bed and looking through some papers that Fenris assumed were Anders' manifesto. He would throw it in the fire for Hawke later. The man looked up as he entered.

"Fenris?" he stood up, preparing himself for the lecture of his life but instead received a hug which startled him stupid. Wrapping his arms around the slender body in front of him he sat back down on the bed with the former slave now sitting in his lap.

"We had a hard time tracking you down." He whispered. "And for the record, you could have left the mage on the streets." He frowned. "Though I suppose you see yourself to be less heartless then that."

Hawke grinned before grazing his hand over Fenris' cheek and kissing his warm moist lips softly. The elf kissed him back eagerly, wanting this, wanting to be loved by Hawke the most, more so then Anders could ever be loved by him. He hated the childish competition he felt but he couldn't help it.

It wasn't until Anders walked into the room as well that Fenris broke the kiss and removing himself from Hawke's lap who groaned annoyed by the space that separated them.

"Sorry if I was interrupting but I left some papers here"

"More excuses to see him. What will you think of next, filthy mage, get out of our home."

"_Your_ home?!"

Hawke lay back down on the satin red sheets, arms behind his head as he watched the two of them argue. Life was good, he thought, his smile plastered to his face.


End file.
